tinytoonadventuresfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Some Shelter
The toons were bored. Plucky Duck asks if there were anything to do. Buster Bunny doesn't know. Calamity Coyote holds up a sign that says MAYBE WE SHOULD RECREATE A MOVIE I WATCHED YESTERDAY. Babs Bunny thinks it was Star Trek. Calamity shakes his head and holds up another sign that says IT WAS THE AFRICAN QUEEN. Dizzy Devil says it was a great idea. Fifi La Fume asks Buster if there was really a queen in the film. Buster says there was a woman in the film. Fifi was excited and gets into a white dress. Buster asks who she is supposed to be. Fifi was the African Queen. She snaps her fingers to turn the background into an African jungle. Just then, Babs swings in wearing a Tarzan outfit with a Tarzan Yell. Buster tells Fifi was that the African queen was a boat. Fifi was upset. Buster was dressed up as a captain named Charlie after Babs exits the scene. Fifi and Buster get on the boat. They were having a great time until there was a loud noise. Fifi finds out that the loud noise was a stuck board. Fifi pulls the board out. Buster tries to tell her it was going to tear a hole. Fifi doesn't believe him until the boat was rocking like crazy. Just then, Babs swings in again still wearing her Tarzan outfit and Tarzan Yell again . Buster asks her if she could help him and Fifi. Babs says she's very busy at the moment. What made the problem worse was a very hungry crocodile. Buster and Fifi run into the engine room. Fifi comes out to see if it was okay. She sees Babs beating up the crocodile. Fifi thanks Babs. Later, Fifi asks Buster if the engine is okay. Buster says it is fine. But the sail was ripped and the hole was still there. The boat was going near a shack. A green-overalled Hamton wearing a black fedora and a blue-overalled Plucky wearing a red farmer's cap were playing checkers. Fifi asks Hamton if he and Plucky had the tools to fix the boat. Everybody fixes the boat. Fifi asks Hamton and Plucky to go on the boat. Plucky and Hamton decided to go on the boat. While riding the boat, Fifi realizes they forgot someone. A familiar yell interrupts her. It was Babs. The boat stopped at a rock because they see something. It was Calamity Coyote. He puts on a tuxedo and top hat. Calamity gets on the boat. He holds up a sign that says THIS RIDE IS AWESOME. The boat passes Dizzy who gets on board too. Later, it was getting really hot. Everybody (except Babs) starts arguing. Babs uses her Tarzan yell to shut everybody up. Babs tells everyone they need to have a foolproof plan. Plucky's suggestion was asking Captain Buster. Fifi asks Buster when they are getting to land. Buster points to an apartment. Everybody cheers. Buster steers the boat around to the apartment. It was great to be home. Plucky tells everyone he wished he felt at home. The camera pans over to Plucky covered with crabs. The episode ends. |} Category:Episodes